Talk:Subject Delta
a theory (spoiler alert) Subject Delta was formerly known as a deep-sea explorer called Johnny Topside. He accidently discovered Rapture during one of his explorations, causing a commotion within the city. Andrew Ryan decides to apprehend Johnny for the safety of his city's secrecy, and was involuntarily selected to be one of the first (and only) Alpha series to successfully bond with a Little Sister. This is confirmed by Stanley Poole in Dionysus Park. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 13:34, 2010 February 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! : how is this a theory when it's confirmed in game? 22:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :: It wasn't confirmed that his real name was Johnny Topside. Stanley said they called him so and that he found the city on his own. My better guess is that they called him so because he came from the surface. However, I think Mark's character --as an outsider looking for his missing daughter who found his way to Rapture, explains a lot about Delta; from finding the city to becoming a big daddy and his search for Eleanor. Kelzow20 02:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Little Sister Rhymes As Delta awakens, a little sister is heard rhyming. I managed to catch the last line where she says: In the house of upside down, found is lost and lost is found. Kelzow20 03:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Suchong? In the history section it says Delta likely killed Suchong, but in the trivia section it says that's not true. Not sure how to sort that out, so I mention it here. 01:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see how the audio diary left by Gil disproves the theory that Delta kills Suchong. If anything, I think it makes it more evident that he did kill him. The diary states, right in the first sentence, that Suchong was killed due to his carelessness, and that Gil is picking up where he left off. He reaffirms that the Big Daddy's bond is evident when the girl is threatened, but that the bond is not strong enough when the girl (Eleanor) is left unharmed. So to me, this means that Gil was still working on Delta (because Delta showed potential), but that there was still some work needed to make the bond complete. The diary Suchong leaves in the first Bioshock shows that he is clearly frustruated that the Big Daddy (Delta) is not imprinting to Eleanor properly, thus leading to his mistake of striking Eleanor and leading to his demise when Delta is more bonded than he thinks. --RaptureWhaleFan 00:34, February 15, 2010 ::"This disproves any theories that Delta killed Yi Suchong (as derived from the audio diary Protection Bond). " ::I remember hearing some log in Bioshock 2 about the Big Daddies initially regarding the Little Sisters as not unlike house plants unless provoked. Maybe Delta initially regarded Elanor like this during the time Suchong slapped her and invoked Delta's wrath, and then later the more empathic bond was created? ::Here's the tape. I think it's in the amusement park (either that or the resort: ::"Doctor Suchong's death was a nasty blow to the Protector program, but I'm gradually settling into his role, picking up the slack that his carelessness left behind. We are gaining steam again, but I'm not satisfied. Yes, the "Big Daddy" defends the girl... but he is programmed only for the fight, like a sheepdog who wanders off unless a wolf is tearing at his flock. When no aggressor is present, he regards his Little Sister as he might a common houseplant. We need something more, something stronger: an unbreakable physiological bond." ::--MadCat221 07:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice theory but it doesn't disprove anything. When Suchong slapped her delta got pissed and then drill him. If anything youre theory proves it more. Runrun265 ::::Delta was created by Gil Alexander, after Suchong's death. Before Gil, there were only bouncer's and rosies. The alpha series was developed after them, then finally the rumbler was introduced. Suchong was not murdered by Delta. This theory is so old and stupid, I'm sick of hearing it. Anyone who follows the storyline closely knows that there is no way that this could be.Kumasaki 02:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::youve gotten your facts wrong, alpha series came first then Bouncers and Rosies. read the wikia pages. GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 02:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, I kind of wonder if they overlapped in creation, and it's just that their bonding abilities were different at the times. Who knows the true order, but Alpha Series showed the first successful bond of a Big Daddy to a Little Sister. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 03:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Delta's face??? In the Neutral ending... is it just me or can you see his face a little bit in the reflection, when he looks in the sea? i could've sworn i saw some kind of eye line and nose... =/ —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 21:11, 2010 February 16. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! : Nah, that's Eleanor's as she extracts Delta's memories and drives they become one. -- Kelzow20 23:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just noticed that when you come out of the Vita chamber you can (slightly) make out lights from the inside of his helmet illuminating his face. Have a look: :Hmm...i kinda see something that looks like a moustashe and a face, but it's hard to tell. cool find though! :*** $$$ Little sister7364 $$$ *** ::Partial reflection of Eleanor. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 03:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Delta's Death Is it really accurate to say that Delta's death is "by choice"? In every ending, he dies. Eleanor taking Delta's ADAM to transfer memories and experiences doesn't save his life. --RaptureWhaleFan 16:47, February 16, 2010 :Well, he is actually dead person revived for a reason. As Eleanor struggles to define herself --what she is and what she wants to be, the only one who can help shaping her identity is Delta. For every choice there's an effect and Eleanor learns from every choice Delta makes. The only ending where Delta dies is when he chooses to sacrifice himself, thus to redeem Eleanor from his legacy. Otherwise she will inherit his survival (killing) or forgiving instinct. (Such ending suggests they become one person!) // Kelzow20 23:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, so even taking that into consideration, can you not agree that the entity that is Subject Delta is no more by the end? --RaptureWhaleFan 02:36, February 17, 2010 :::Sure :) // Kelzow20 11:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Delta doesn't get killed in kashmir restaurant he's killed in the adonis luxury resort. you know because in the beginning when he looks out the window you see the adonis sign as well as when he runs into the room where lamb is you can see the adonis sign at the top of the screen. Runrun265 17:41 march 1, 2010 ::i have a theory: he is stuck in Rapture now. ::Why? Remember, A little sister re-routed the entire Vita-Chamber network. shouldn't that mean he got revived? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 17:10, 2010 April 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :::No Delta was only stuck because Eleanor was down there why eles would they be going to an escape boat? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:22, 2010 June 25. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Delta's name I dont think the deta has anything to do with the greek alphabet. Delta has a variety of meanings, and it being the 4th and someone just assuming that means hes the 4th daddy is not the best option to take. Delta in economic mathematics means "change", not money change, but the change in one variable vs another, which the symbol is a triangle. However, the one of the meanings of delta is to do with water, which fits well with this game. The Delta is where a river will meet into a larger body of water, such as an ocean, it creates a triangle shape. Basically the water version for a Fork in the Road, which could fit well with the story seeing as how you can take a good/evil path and its to do with water. Also symbol is a triangle. This name was also given to this by the greeks, and the greeks named an island after it. "Delta - Noun : a low triangular area of alluvial deposits where a river divides before entering a larger body of water; "the Mississippi River delta"; "the Nile delta" Also to back up how this wouldnt fit with the greek alphabet. Remember that Alpha Daddies came after Delta, and Alpha means the #1, the top, the best, the opposite of Omega which is the worst (the saying I am the Alpha and Omega literally means the person is saying hes the best and worst, and everything in between). Beta would be unfinished, and Delta is technically an unfinished model right, and hes the best? So why is he called delta, wouldnt Alpha-Beta fit better? I just think that the meaning fits alot better with the definiton that has to do with water, rather than the 4th in line. Anyways, thats just my 2 cents, I think it makes more sense than the Greek theory, tell me what you think. Kewlcrayon 00:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Actually the saying "I am the Alpha and the Omega" means "I am the first and the last". Alpha is the first in the Greek alphabet and Omega is the last. Delta was not considered the best, only successful, proving that a Big Daddy could be bonded with a Little Sister and treat her not as if she were invisible after protecting her. Delta was not unfinished seeing as he was fully operational and functional in 1958 and even so 10 years later. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:01, 2010 February 17. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! ::Yes for the alpha/omega, but essentially it means the same. And I guess you're right that delta isnt the best/unfinished, I'm not huge on the bioshock 2 storyline. But still you can see how the name Delta more closely relates to the triangular shape that occurs when a river merges with a larger body of water (ie. ocean), rather than being related to him being the 4th of his kind. Just because delta's most prominant meaning is of the 4th letter in the greek alphabet, doesnt mean its the most probably reason of choice for his name, I mean... there are so many different meanings to the word delta, and the one that sticks out most to me is the one that has to do with water and essentially a river to ocean fork which could be a metaphor for deltas possible moral alignment. Kewlcrayon 05:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::That is an interesting theory, but Subject Delta's name is a Greek designation for his place in the Alpha Series prototype line, beyond a reasonable doubt. Evidenced in Alpha Series (Audio Diary). :::[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 06:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Vita Chambers Wait I'm confused if Jack and Andrew can be revived at da vita chambers then why is delta revived is he related to Jack and Andrew Ryan? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 02:11, 2010 February 18. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :The reason why you are revived in Vita-Chambers is a bit of a spoiler in the story. Let's just say that it's not a plot hole. Do not read past this point if you want to remain unspoiled.................. Okay, you've been warned. Elanor has found she has the means to telepathically guide Little Sisters around. Elanor is also probably 200+ on the IQ scale. Via the Little Sisters, she managed to program Vita-Chambers with Delta's genetic key. Look behind you when you first start the game... That's how you came back after 10 years. That's also how she leaves you little presents; it's not her directly, but Little Sisters sneaking away from their rounds doing it on her command.--MadCat221 07:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) How can he die? It said he was dying of a broken bond but how can this be? It was never made clear that big daddies could die from broken bonds, sooooooooo, how can this be? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:25, 2010 March 7. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :It's said many times in the game, especially Fontaine's Futuristics that if an Alpha Series wanders too far from a Little Sister, it will go into some sort of coma. I don't recall if tis feature was removed from future Big Daddies like Bouncers and Rosies. Ant423 21:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 ::Alpha series were pairbonded with their little sisters, meaning if they wandered to far from them, they were sent into a coma. For some reason the rest of alpha series went mad after their little sisters were rescued by Tenebaum or killed by splicers, instead of a coma, which delta seems to suffer from when eleanor is nearly killed by her mother. Its possible that because eleanor is no longer a little sister, the effects were lessened for delta, or that because the way the other little sisters were killed or rescued, the immense trauma caused by these sent the Alpha series big Daddies insane. Engineer2412 10:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Delta's Plasmid's I was wondering if delta was already spliced when he was made a BD, then why do you have to get them again (this is stated by Gil Alexander in the plasmid theater)? GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 02:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, he was originally there to display plasmids to onlookers. Then they made him into Alpha Series Delta. Most Alpha Series also started out like that. It's just that the re-introduction to plasmids in Adonis was so long after, it gave a strong effect, not to mention they probably removed normal plasmids from his system when they converted him. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 03:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) What does Delta, along with the other Alpha Series, look like without their suit or helmet on? I was always curious and very eager to find out what these kinds of Big Daddies look like, so what would they look like??? I mean, they are apparently heavily spliced and would probably look all big and deformed. Delta and other Alpha Series make monstrous shrieking noises unlike production model Big Daddies, and it doesn't really sound like their voice-box was modulated, but it might give a sign of how gruesome and grotesquely mutated they are. Also, the Alpha Series in Fontaine Futurastics have rips in the leather parts of their suits, which reveals swollen, bubbly, lumpy skin with veins and there is even cracks on the side of their helmet where you can see a little bit of the inside and it looks like a kind of green, bloodied, wrinkly brain inside. Some people say that Delta and the Alpha Series are just normal people brain-washed and concealed into their suits, but I highly doubt it. So someone please anwser my question if you have any ideas. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 17:12, 2010 April 11. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Check this video out. Whether you take it seriously or not is up to you. Ant423 04:26, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 ::Thanks, for the link. But I think we'll just have to wait until 2k decides to show us what they look like, maybe in another sequel or even the Single Player DLC the developers have been working on. I be kinda disappointed to find out a Big Daddy would like a normal human being, because The Big Daddies are vert unique to me and I like monsters. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 21:02, 2010 April 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :::Personaly, I think Delta's face was ment to be left to the imagionation of the player. For instance, When I picture his face I picture little sister eyes and something covering his mouth and nose which is why it still sounds like he's breathing from something when he takes his helmet off. The other Alpha Series are all deformed and such because something happens after they get separated from there Little Sisters. But again, it's all just opinion. 07:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Little Brother :::You know, now that you say that it actually kinda' makes sense. I'd also imagine him to be bigger than a normal human, have sickly pale skin, and lacking hair. :::Space Pirate Commander 19:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Delta's Suit Okay, so how is it possible for Delta to take off his helmet if it is grafted to his skin? This is sort of a strange phenomenon if he is a big daddy.--Fatmouth7 14:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Read the Alpha Series article, it explains it. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091201175140/bioshock/images/thumb/f/f7/80.png/20px-80.png El Ammo Bandito, "¿Sería tan amable?" 15:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Delta takes off his helmet in the first video —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:34, 2010 June 25. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Johnny Topside. What if Subject Delta was Eleanors father, that would explain why he feels so attached to her, he feels the need to find her. Perhaps Sofia Lamb wanted Eleanor to be experimented on and "Johnny Topside" didn't like his daughter being a test subject so faught back. So Sofia turned to Ryan and used him to put Johnny in jail......and so later became Subject Delta, but at the same time the chances of her being his little sister is few and far between so.....—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 20:48, 2010 April 18. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :The idea of Delta being Eleanor's father is something that the developers considered early in the development of the game. Just look at the trivia section of the Eleanor Lamb page. However, they never used it in the game so it isn't considered canon. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, boyo. That's a bad little hypothetical story. Flaws: Sofia didn't want Eleanor to be "experimented on", and Ryan hated Sofia's guts, so helping her he will ain't be not, no how. :D! <3 —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 02:08, 2010 May 9. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :::As Gardimuer said, the developers were planning to make Delta her father, although that was it. They were intentionally going to make it as bare as that. His DNA was to be obtained through a DNA archive and all, and none of it would suggest anything else different from the current story. I'd just be a tacked on idea. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 02:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I think that johnny Topside is Eleanor's biological father and when Stanley Poole tried to sabotage Sophia Lamb by turning Eleanor into the little sister orphanage. Johnny Topside somehow found out about it and when he tried to rescue her. he was captured and turned into a big daddy, and was partnered up with Eleanor.and i think that they were the first ones to be bonded and Andrew Ryan did so because he thought that the emotional and biological attachment between a father and daughter would have more of a success rate for bonding and he used that bond to come up with the name big daddy and programmed all the others based on Johnny topside and Eleanor father daughter relationship. So to Ryan it was killing two birds with one stone.He would create a perfect prototype bonding experiment to build off from and it would be Sophia's husband and child.Thus, he would ultimately hurt her because he hated her. and the result was Sophia going completely insane from the loss and starting the family.Bigdaddy 707 21:58, December 9, 2010 (UTC)Big daddy 707 Consumables How can Delta drink or eat, I mean he has a helmet on. :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 02:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Because it is a video game Michael RyanTalk 02:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Watch this Zero Punctuation video; he explains everything :3 (just kidding). ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::He's able to take the helmet off, so that's how. They don't show the animation of either Jack or Delta picking up, unwrapping and eating the food so why would their be an animation for removing the helmet? It's just kinda assumed that's what happens.Ilovefuzzykittens 01:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Interesting Imagery Two-Tone of Subject Delta image found on a "Trials" page of the Japanese BioShock 2 Site. The Japanese version of Gamespot also has (an) interesting image(s). We should check Japanese sites for BioShock 2 images, they seem to find it all. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Little Sisters called Delta "Daddy" instead of "Mr.B/Mr.Bubbles". So,uh,anyone with me?OK,you see,throughout the games,as you progress,you notice that the Little Sisters keeps calling him "Daddy" instead of Mr.B/Mr.Bubbles.Which leads me to these question(s): Were any Little Sisters bonded to the Alpha Series meant to be called them that way?I know Eleanor called him that way once in the opening credit(later time,"Father"),but do any Little Sisters did that,too? Secondly,but not really important:Is it supposed to be more affectionate than calling him Mr.B?I know some do,but not to most ;P —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 09:32, 2010 July 21. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :The Little Sisters call Delta "Daddy" because of their connection to Eleanor. She explains it in a radio message in Persephone: "The other Sisters are made from me, in part. As they grow up in Rapture, I feel it all. When you were with the little ones, they trusted you as their Father, because of me. ''" ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 19:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Number 10 on Delta's right wrist. I was watching the Neutral ending of the game and I noticed a number 10 on his right wrist. Does it mean anything? I mean, he wasn't the tenth Alpha made or anything like that... 07:37, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Little Brother Photos Of Subject Delta: Normal Alpha Series? Am I the only one who noticed that Delta is not dual wielding in any of his photos even though he does so for pretty much the entire game? Should this be in the trivia? I think that it also should be noted that the picture of Subject Delta holding a Rivet Gun shows him using a Production Model Rivet Gun and not the Prototype Model. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 14:11, 2010 August 7. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :A lot of the security photos contain inaccuracies. For instance, there is one in Pauper's Drop that shows an image of Delta in Siren Alley. The security photos were probably made before the levels, weapons, and combat system were finalized. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC)